The End of Innocence
by tainted x solace
Summary: *repost* After Rafe returns from the Dolittle raid, can he and Evelyn repair their damaged relationship and face their past? *Chapter 1 added* 11/2


Title: The End of Innocence  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Characters: Rafe/Evelyn  
  
Disclaimer: All Pearl Harbor characters belong to Randall Wallace. Just borrowing them for the purpose of my story.  
  
Summary: After Rafe returns from the Doolittle raid, can he and Evelyn repair their damaged relationship and face their past?  
  
A/N: I posted this in June of 2002 so some of you might remember it. I hope you guys like what I have so far, I only posted up to Chapter 3 when I had it originally posted but I'm planning on finishing it. I'd love to hear what everyone thinks, so don't forget to review. I'm post more over the weekend as soon as I finish the next chapter. Most of it will be in Evelyn's POV unless otherwise noted. Enjoy!  
  
--Courtney  
  
****  
  
Chapter 1: Sunset  
  
***  
  
I calmly lifted my pale hand to shield my eyes from the scorching Hawaiian sun as I made my way up the tarmac. It was only mid April, but the weather could easily pass for late July. The warm breeze swept over me, blowing my hair around my face as I inched closer to the crowd awaiting the arrival of the transport. I nervously ran a hand over my swollen abdomen, praying that the two people that mattered the most to me in this world would return safely to me. I passed many wives, girlfriends, and children, all awaiting the same fate I was. I said a silent prayer for them as well, knowing that many wouldn't return from the raid. I was lost in my thoughts until I heard a familiar hum and noticed the transport coming to a stop at the end of the airfield. I glanced towards the door, watching as one man after another slowly descended the steel staircase into the awaiting crowd. I smiled as I saw Rafe appear behind Red and started moving towards him. 'If Rafe made it, Danny must have too," I thought as I grinned at him, but was surprised when he didn't smile back. I noticed Red turn around to face Rafe, and then I saw it. Rafe was leading a coffin down the stairs with him. My hand moved up to my mouth in shock. I knew it was Danny's without even questioning it. I slowly started walking towards him, hearing the sobs of several people surround me as I passed through. He immediately embraced me in his arms as I openly sobbed into his shoulder as he ran his fingers through my hair. I stepped back and noticed that his arms was in a sling and several cuts and bruises adorned his face. I hated myself so much at that moment-for hurting him and for choosing Danny over him. My head started to spin as I felt myself get dizzy and my vision blurred a bit more with fresh tears. I tried to steady myself, but the force of gravity won and I felt myself fall, silently descending to the ground. I hazily saw Rafe and Red both move forward to catch me.  
  
"Evelyn!" Rafe shouted as I felt my eyes close and my whole world go black.  
  
****  
  
My eyes gently fluttered open as I felt the cool ocean breeze flow in through a nearby window. I glanced around and noticed I was home, lying on my bed, covered with a thin blanket. I heard voices surround me and looked up to notice Rafe, Sandra, and Barbara carefully approaching the bed. "Ev?" Sandra questioned as I weakly smiled.  
  
"What happened? And how did I get home?" I answered as Barbara sighed.  
  
"You passed out at the airfield and Rafe brought you here," she said while I nodded slowly and brought my eyes towards Rafe.  
  
"Hi Ev'lyn," he said as I smiled softly.  
  
"Hi Rafe," I replied, sitting up as he sat on the bed.  
  
"I guess we should leave you two alone then," Barbara stated, trailing of the room followed by Sandra.  
  
"You scared me back there," he chuckled.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said as he nodded.  
  
"You don't have nothin' to be sorry about," he said. I shrugged , turned over and faced away from him as he sighed. I blinked and noticed for the second time that day that my eyes were blurred with tears. I could hear Rafe moving to the door as I let out a sob and quickly wiped at my eyes with the corner of the blanket. I felt the bed sink with his weight as he sat down and let out a long sigh as I sat up again, facing him. He embraced me in his arms and I started crying again, noticing him stroking my back. We pulled apart and I took up memorizing a random square on the blanket.  
  
"Do you want me to stay, Ev? I mean-I could go to if ya want," he drawled as the tears started streaming down my face again.  
  
"I don't know-stay-don't leave me again," I cried as he nodded. I lied back against the pillows and curled away from Rafe, not wanting to face him. I fell into a restless sleep that night-dreamless, empty, and lonely although I had Rafe there beside me.  
  
***  
  
I awoke the next morning to the sound of rain pelting the window near my head. I gently opened my eyes and glanced over at the alarm clock on the bedside table-it only read 5:45 AM. I sighed and noticed that Rafe had left my room sometime during the night. The sheets on his side were pulled down so he must've stayed the night. I picked up the scattered tissues and threw them in the wastebasket as I tried to find something to wear, or rather something that fit since I was almost seven months pregnant. I decided on a light blue dress and grabbed my sweater before I carefully tiptoed down the hall, not wanting to wake Barbara, Sandra, or Martha since I seemed to be the only one awake at this hour. I entered the kitchen was about to start the coffee when I heard muffled sobs coming from the living room. I slowly entered the dim room and noticed Rafe sitting on the couch, his head in his hands.  
  
"Rafe?" I quietly asked as I kneeled in front of him. He glanced up at me, eyes bloodshot, as I took his hand in my own.  
  
"It should have been me instead of him," he said as I shook my head.  
  
"No Rafe, don't say that" I said as he shrugged.  
  
"I miss him," he sobbed, tears rolling down my cheeks.  
  
"I know," I said, crying again. He bent down and hugged me and we started crying together. We cried for everyone that day-for Danny, for Betty, for all the lives that were lost on December 7th. From then on, I knew I wouldn't have to face everything on my own. Rafe would be there right beside me.  
  
A/N: So what do you all think? Should I continue? 


End file.
